Finding Out
by the go-to guy
Summary: Namine considers herself an understanding and compassionate person, and normally she is. But right now, she seriously wants to take that keyblade and shove right up his- Axel x Roxas


One of my best friends is going to be graduating this year, and I'm not sure when I'm going to see her again. Though not generally a writer of these stories, I sat down and wrote her a story about her favorite pairing in the world-Here's to you Jess, and Good luck with all of your dreams in college!

XXXXXXXX

Namine considers herself an understanding and compassionate person, and normally she is. But right now, she seriously wants to take that keyblade and shove right up his-Deep breath. Calm. Namine bites her lip and stares at the blank piece of paper, trying to focus. She groans; it was pointless. She just can't get that annoying, spikey-haired kid out of her head, and for all of the wrong reasons. The artist leans back in her chair, absent-mindedly fiddling with a pencil as she goes over the scene from yesterday. She had finally, FINALLY gotten the courage to confess to him, and what had happened?

_Roxas stared t the blushing blonde fiddling nervously with her dress. He cleared his throat, and Namine's heart stopped when he opened his mouth. "Sorry, Namine," And suddenly her world came crashing down. _So stupid _she thinks. _I should have known he would reject me…

_"I'm gay."_

_ Silence. Namine blinked in surprise._

_ "Um, what?" she asked. Roxas gave an awkward half-smile and a chuckle. _

_ "Yeah," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm gay." _

_ Namine opened her mouth in shock, and then closed it again for a lack of something to say. She had been so stunned it didn't matter to her anymore that she had been turned down. "Gay." She repeated, and Roxas nodded. "Does anybody else know?" Roxas shrugged. _

_ "Axel." Namine's eyes widened. Roxas' tone of voice suggested one thing. _

_ "Roxas…" she started dubiously, "are you and Axel…dating?" Roxas grinned and nodded. _

_ "Yep!" He exclaimed proudly. Namine was silent as she processed the information. Slowly, she nodded, though for what purpose she chad no idea of knowing. Then, she turned and sprinted back to her room, ignoring the calls from Roxas, and slammed the door and threw her self onto her bed._

In retrospect it had been a childish thing to do. But it was the first thing that had come to mind. Now, Namine is biding her time and trying to come up with a feasible response to the swarm of information that Roxas had given to her. In the meantime, however, her attempts to act as if nothing was wrong were failing miserably. Namine leans on the table, grumbling choice words about some of her associates when she is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." She mutters, not even checking whom it is. The door creaks open.

"Yo." The visitor greets.

_Dammit. _"Hi Axel." Namine welcomes. The red-haired man scoffs but says nothing. A silence hangs in the air, and Namine can see Axel staring at the back of her chair in her minds' eye. She grins at what she imagines is his insane amount of discomfort. _I'll let him make the first move _she thinks, knowing that Roxas sent him. Axel, for his part, is doing nothing; deep discussions have never been (and probably will never be) his strong point. Eventually, he can't take it anymore.

"Roxas sent me. Says he told you what was goin' on." Axel says. Namine grunts in response, relishing the awkwardness laced in throughout Axel's voice. "So, you mind tellin' me why ya ran away from the guy after tellin' him you liked him?" Namine turns, making eye contact with Axel's raised eyebrows and expectant look.

"Well, excuse me for being surprised that Roxas was gay." She retorts. "I mean, I had no idea, and then I tell him this insanely embarrassing secret before being shot down? I think I had a right to run away. It was a horrible situation." With that, Namine turns once more, giving Axel an amazing view of her back. Axel frowns; see, this was one of the reasons he is glad to be gay: women are so confusing! What was the big deal? So he and Roxas were together-so what? It's not like they were going to make out in front of her or anything. Axel voices his complaints to Namine, who sticks out her upper lip and glares at the nobody in anger.

"It's not _that _big a deal," she admits, "But…but…" Namine tries to search for another argument, and Axel smirks, realizing that she has nothing left to argue against. "Look, why are you here? Shouldn't Roxas be talking to me instead?"

Axel shrugged. "He's on a mission."

"Oh."

Silence in the room.

"…Any other questions?" Axel asks, turning towards the door.

" Just one." Namine admits. Axel stops. "Why Roxas?"

Axel doesn't answer for a minute or two. "I don't really know." He admits. "He just makes me…happy, guess." And with that, Axel quickly escapes further questioning by all but sprinting out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Namine watches him go before she turns and stares at the blank piece of paper. She goes over the conversation in her head; every word, every meaning. Was she really upset at Roxas for being gay? Not really. How could she blame somebody for doing what made them happy? She couldn't. Gazing at the piece of paper, Namine finally came up with an idea for a picture. She picked up her pencil and set to work on her drawing of a brown-haired keyblade master and a fire-haired punk.


End file.
